


Keep fighting, till death do us part

by SabrielStories7768



Series: Sabriel OS [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Begging, Bottom Gabriel, Everything is rough, Face-Fucking, Gabriel isn’t dead, Hurt Sam Winchester, I lost the plot for this, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad, Sam Winchester does trials, Sorry Not Sorry, Temporary Character Death, Top Sam Winchester, plot disappeared in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielStories7768/pseuds/SabrielStories7768
Summary: Sam believes Gabriel has died. While doing the trials to close the gates of hell, he is pleasantly surprised.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sabriel OS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844479
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Keep fighting, till death do us part

He was gone. Sam walked back into the table room where Gabriel had them leave while he faced Lucifer. Sam held back a sob upon seeing his corpse and burnt wings on the floor. Dean was behind him, and gently placed a hand on his little brothers shoulders. 

“Sammy,” he said, gently, pitifully. “It has to be a trick,” Sam said, his voice broken. “It has to be,” Sam collapses next to Gabriel slowly reaching his hand out to touch Gabriel. He was cold, unmoving, dead.

Sam didn’t stop the next sob that erupted from him. Dean watched his brother with sorrow. He knew how much the archangel meant to him. And while he didn’t exactly have the best relationship with Gabriel, he felt bad. Sam and Gabriel has formed a close relationship.

After Mystery spot, Gabriel kept popping up, first it was durning hunts. He aided them fighting. He even healed them. Of course back then, they didn’t realize he was an angel.

_**”Why are you following us?!” Dean demanded after they had taken out a pack of werewolf’s. Sam didn’t say anything, but his face was stone cold.** _

_**“C’mon now, Dean-o, I’m just trying to help out. After all, without me, Sammy might be bleeding out right now,” Gabriel, posing as loki, would say. “Okay, thank you for that, but what do you want?” Sam asked, his voice not as rude as Deans**._

_**Gabriel shrugged, “I get bored, helping you guy fight monster is entertaining for me.” “You killed me over and over!” Dean said. “Yes, I realize that. Can’t we just put that in the past, I brought you back, did I?” Gabriel teased. “C’mon you guys, I’m good for the team!”** _

_**“Ya’ know what? Fine, not like we can do anything to stop you at this point,” Sam said, huffing light and Dean turned to look at him. Gabriel smiles at Sam, “We’re going to get along swell, Sam,” He said before disappearing**_.

“ _ **Are you insane?! He’s the very thing we HUNT Sam!” Dean yelled at Sam, who looked at his older brother. “Okay, go kill him! Oh wait, we’ve tried! Better to just let him do what he wants then to argue with him, it’ll get us no where.” Sam huffed, packing up his things around the motel room.**_

_**“Besides, Dean, he is helpful,” Sam added, his tone quieter, “He did save my ass when I got outnumbered.” Dean groaned, sitting on the bed. He knew Sam was right, of course he was. Didn’t mean he liked it.** _

Ever since then, Gabriel would pop in every once in a while to help. But once Cas came into the picture, he was showing up less and less. Or so Dean thought. Dean now understood why. Cas could have easily revealed who he was, so Gabriel avoided him.

But Dean didn’t know, was that Loki was talking with Sam more often. Whether by phone, secret met ups, or even in Sam’s dreams. They were speaking. Sam never mentioned it, maybe he thought Dean was experiencing the same? He wasn’t. 

When they figured out Loki was actually Gabriel. Or better yet when Gabriel told them. Sam didn’t bother to hide the hurt look on his face, but he also understood. 

Gabriel felt bad for lying to Sam for so long. And when Dean releases him from the holy oil, he appeared in Sam’s dreams to apologize. At first Sam didn’t want to hear it. But, deep down he understood. Sam was the type of man to forgive.

He had forgiven Gabriel for the mystery stop, for hitting him in the nuts(that one Sam was bitter about for a while), making him say he had genital herpes, (that he found kinda funny now), slapping him in the face, everything.

Dean took a bit longer to forgive him. Hell he still didn’t fully forgive the angel. But seeing Sam broken over his body was enough. Gabriel risked his life against Lucifer. That was worthy of Dean forgiveness.

Dean kneeled down next to Sam. Placing a hand on his little brothers shoulder and pulling him into a hug. Sam sobbed into his brother. Dean wouldn’t let a tear slip, but he had to admit, seeing Gabriel dead hurt his heart.

Cas had suddenly appeared, where had he been? His face was stone as he stared at Gabriel. “We have to go,” Cas said. Sam jumped upon hearing the voice and he looked up. Wiping his face from tears he nodded, “Yeah, yeah,” Sam said, standing up and leaving the room.

Dean looked at Cas, who had a painful expression on his face. “C’mon Cas,” Dean said gently. Patting the other on the shoulder and glancing back at Gabriel. “We’ll get Lucifer,” Dean promises. “I just hope it’s a sick trick. Not only for myself, but for Sam as well,” Cas said, his voice sad and gentle.

Sure, Cas and Sam have a rocky friendship, but Cas knew how much Gabriel meant to Sam. They left the hotel, Sam was in the impala. He was in the backseat, laying down holding himself. Dean sighed, he and Cas both got into the car’s front. Deep down, Dean was also hoping it was a sick joke. Because if it’s not. Dean was not going to be forgiving. 

*******Years later*******

Sam was in his room in the bunker. Reading a book he found. He couldn’t focus on the book, however, his mind was clashing with other things. He sighed, closing the book. Maybe it was the trials messing around.

He and Dean had found a way to close the gates of hell. There were trials to do so, and Sam decisioned he was to do them. Dean, of course, was not happy about this, but Sam insisted. There were three trials.

Sam had already finished two. Bathe in the blood of a hell hound, and save an innocent soul from hell. Sam has done both, and it was effecting him greatly. He felt ill all of the time, not eating right, not sleeping.

He tried to keep it from Dean, but he knew his brother was smarter than that. Dean had just returned to purgatory earlier that year. Sam had no clue when Dean had went after he and Dick Roman disappeared.

So he stopped hunting, completely. He met a woman, started a life with her. Sam felt happy, he enjoyed having a normal life. Until Amelia’s husband, who they thought was dead, turned out not to be.

Then Dean came back, and Sam left Amelia so she could go back to her husband, and Sam went back to hunting. Let’s just say, Dean was not happy learning what Sam did for a year.

They had also learned of the Men of Letters bunker, which is now where they lived and worked. It had countless files and books of information about... practically everything.

So now, Sam was here, alone in his room, in massive amounts of discomfort. He had no clue where Dean was, but he knew Kevin was with him. Cas had been stuck in Purgatory for a while longer than Dean, but was now out.

Cas was also acting stranger than usual, but Sam was too busy worrying about the trials and closing hell to really have much thought about it. Sam stood up from his bed, yawning gently.

He walked out of his room and to the kitchen, hoping to at least hold down some water. He got himself a glass of water, and slowly drank some of it. He glanced at the table, seeing.... candy wrappers?

He tilts his head, walking over and picking one up. One thought came to his mind. Gabriel. He shook his head, throwing the candy wrappers away. No, Gabriel was dead. Sam saw him die. No matter how badly he wanted it to be a trick, it wasn’t.

Sam walked back to his room, with the water. He closed the door and set the glass on the side table, he collapsed back in his bed. He stared at the ceiling, when he heard footsteps. He sat up, Dean would have called for him if he had come home, Kevin was with Dean as well, so it couldn’t have been him.

Cas would as well, so who ever was in the bunker, wasn’t either one of them. He grabbed his gun that sat under his pillow. Getting off of the bed again, he walked towards his door, listening. The footsteps stopped.

Right in front of his door. Sam cocked his gun, how the hell did anything get into the bunker in the first place? He took a step back from his door, whatever was outside made no move to open the door, and Sam wasn’t going to either.

It was quiet for a moment, when suddenly the door did open, and Sam waited to see it wasn’t Cas or Dean, so he shot. “Ah, dammit!” A voice said. Sam knew that voice. Sam lowered his gun. “C’mon Sammy, I just got this shirt.” Gabriel.

That voice belonged to Gabriel.

Sam stares at the dead Archangel. Who sighed and healed whatever wound his gunshot created. Sam lifted his gun again, “You’re dead,” Sam said, weakly. Gabriel looked at Sam, and gave a small weak chuckle. “Surprise, no I’m not,” He said. “Sam, please, you know that gun will do nothing to me,” The smaller male said.

“No. I watched you die! I saw your wings burned onto the ground!” Sam started to shake, he was dead. Sam was there. He was hallucinating. He had to be. “Sam, I’m obviously not dead,” Gabriel said, his tone gentle. “Jeez, Sam, what’s happened to you?” He asked, stepping closer but Sam stepped back.

“I don’t know what kind of sick joke this is, but it needs to end!” Sam said, his voice becoming weak. He didn’t like this. He didn’t like this joke, it hurt too bad. Gabriel was next to him in a second. “Sam, this isn’t a joke,” Gabriel said, taking the gun gently from Sam’s hands.

Uncocking it and putting the safety on he set the gun down on a table. Sam didn’t fight him. Instead he sat down on the bed, looking up at the angel he thought was dead. Gabriel knew Sam still didn’t believe him. But it seemed Sam and no more fight in him.

Gabriel let his grace consume the color of his eyes, making them blue, and the room slightly shook. Angel grace. Sam recognizes it, “Gabriel?” Sam asked, his voice a whisper. Gabriels eyes go back to their whiskey color and Gabriel nods.

He placed a hand on Sam’s cheek and Sam relaxed into it. One of Sam’s hands reaches up and holds the hand on his cheek. Sam sniffed and tears well up in his eyes. “I’m sorry it took so long, Sammy,” Gabriel whispers and Sam lets the tears fall silently.

Not knowing or caring, one of them pulled the other into a hug. Gabriel’s hands wrapped around his back and shoulders, and gripped his shirt. Sam presses his face against Gabriel shoulder, before laying his chin on Gabriel’s shoulder, holding the archangel tightly. His hand holding the back of Gabriel head, the other around the others back. (See authors pfp for reference)

They held each other for a while, before Gabriel pulled himself back just enough to look at Sam. “What happened to you? You look very weak,” Gabriel said, moving hair from Sam’s face. Sam explained things Gabriel had missed to the best of his abilities. What happened with Dick Roman and the Leviathans.

Dean came back from purgatory a year later and Sam had chosen a normal life over hunting. He explained what was going on with closing the gates of hell and how he was doing the trials, and that surprised Gabriel most of all.

Sitting next to Sam, Gabriel became worried. “Sam, the trials are ruining you in ways I cannot heal. You could die from this!” Gabriel said, worried for the hunter holding the hunters hand.

Sam sighed, nodding in understanding, “I know, Gabriel, really I know. But I can’t stop now, we don’t even know what the third trial is yet, and I’ve already done two of the three. Gabe, I have to do this, we have to close the gates,” Sam said gently, rubbing the back of Gabriel’s hand with his thumb.

“Sam, you shouldn’t kill yourself to close some damn gates,” Gabriel said. “If my death can stop demons from coming up into this world and prevent even more death, then I’m willing to do that.” Sam shook his head. “One life is not worth thousands.” He whispered.

Technically, Sam was correct. Gabriel would never admit it out-loud, but he was right. “Enough about me. Gabriel, what about you?” Sam asked. “Where have you been? What happened?” He asked.

“I used a clone of myself to trick Lucifer. I thought by doing that, I would be fine and able to return back to you. But I miscalculated or something because my grace had suddenly dropped. I don’t know how, nor do I know why. It just did. I actually passed out after my grace had suddenly dropped, and when I woke up again. You guys had already left.” Gabriel started to explain, Sam listened and watched him.

“I was going to see if I could find you, but my grace was so low I ended up getting trapped with angry... I think they were gods. I did their dirty work mostly, as my grace was slowly rebuilding itself. I wasn’t in captivity, I could leave any time I wanted, but it was good shelter, and everything from the outside world was blocked, so I had no clue what was happening out here.” Gabriel went on, his eyes seemed lost in thought, as he remembered.

“About a month ago, I left. My grace had fully charged about six months ago. I hadn’t left sooner because I knew the moment I left I would want to find you. And I wasn’t ready to see you yet, wasn’t ready for a negative reaction that I thought would be waiting for me.” Gabriel slowly started to finish, he had grabbed Sam’s water for him and handed it to him as the hunter started to cough a bit. Sam gladly took the water and drank a small bit of it.

His cough stopping as his throat accepted the water. Sam looked at Gabriel to continue, so he did.

“It took me a minute to find you guys and pick up on your trail. But once I did, I followed it back here.” Gabriel said glancing around. “The men of letters bunker, I though they were all gone,” Gabriel said.

“Our grandfather, Henry. He had time traveled or something, he led us here. Abaddon is another issue. She had followed him here. Now she’s reeked havoc again.” Sam explained. “Knight of hell,” Gabriel mutter and Sam nodded.

“How’d you get in?” Sam asked and Gabriel chuckled, “The bunker is warded against evil, Sammy, I’m not exactly considered evil. Plus the men of letters has little to no information on angels, so warding this place against them would have been difficult. Unless you guys added angel wardings.“ Gabriel said.

Sam shrugged, “I personally didn’t, no clue if Dean did. And wouldn’t their be separated warding for angels and archangels,” Sam asked. Gabriel shrugged as well, “I’ve never had a place warded against me, but their might be, their are different blades,” he said and Sam nodded.

“You look exhausted, Sam,” Gabriel says gently after a while. Sam shrugged, “Cant sleep,” He said, but he was extremely exhausted. But his body couldn’t rest. “Lay down, maybe a push of my grace will help,” Gabriel said, moving so Sam could lay down.

Sam did as he asked, but laid against Gabriel, wanting to be close to the angel. Gabriel ran a hand through Sam’s hair, like he used to when helping the hunter get to sleep, and let small amounts of grace flow through his finger tips.

Sam was asleep in minutes. Gabriel warded off Sam’s mind from nightmares, and he looked down at the younger male. “I’ve missed you dearly,” Gabriel whispers, moving so he could get up and laying Sam head on a pillow.

He kissed Sam’s forehead gently. “I’ll be back. I promise,” He whispers, and Sam makes a small noise but soon settles again. Gabriel reluctantly moves his hand and leaves the room silently. He walked to the library.

Looking around it, glancing at lore book and studying. Wow they did have a lot of information. He heard the door open and he looked over. Seeing a boy, one he didn’t recognize.

He stopped dead in his tracks seeing Gabriel. “D-Dean!” He called panicked and Gabriel looked up where Dean entered. “What? Kevin, what?” Dean asked before looking forward from the steps. Dean pulled out his gun and Gabriel dropped the book, “Dean, hold on don’t-" Gabriel started “Shut it, we watched you die,” Dean said, moving down the steps.

The boy, Kevin, stayed put. “Dean, it’s really me, I promise,” Gabriel said. “Where’s Sam?” Dean demanded. “He’s asleep in his room, and I’d appreciate if you didn’t wake him! He’s not well Dean, you know this!” Gabriel said. Dean kept his gun trained on Gabriel.

Gabriel sighed, and snapped. Dean was now unarmed and Gabriel had his gun. “Seriously, Dean. It’s me, and I’m not dead,” Gabriel said, he didn’t the same trick he showed Sam, having his grace show in blue in his eyes. Dean relaxed a bit, “You’re really not dead?” Dean asked and Gabriel gave Dean his gun back.

“No, it was a clone. And the burn marks were fake,” Gabriel said. Dean put down his weapons, “It’s alright, Kevin. He’s with us.” Dean said, and Kevin relaxed, walking into the library. “Who are you?” Kevin asked, “Gabriel,” The angel said and Kevin tilted his head. “The Archangel?” Kevin asked and Gabriel smiled, “Guilty,” he said.

Dean glanced at Gabriel, he had repeated what he said to him and Sam when they found out who he really was. “Where have you been?” Dean suddenly asked, his voice angry.

Gabriel explains like he did with Sam. “I haven’t purposely been hiding, Dean,” he said, after finishing his story. “Well, for the past six months, yeah, but that was all, all these years I’d just been trying to be safe and rebuild myself.” Gabriel recapped.

“Do you understand how much shit has gone down? We could have used your help with a lot!” Dean said and Gabriel sighed, “Dean! I would have been if no use! My grace was so low I was basically human!”

“Your grace level didn’t matter, Gabriel! You as a person did! We mourned you, Gabriel. Especially Sam. After you died, we saved the world. But Sam went to hell for that, he was trapped with Lucifer for at least a year! Sure his body resurfaced, but Sam was soulless for a while! His souls was trapped with your older brothers! Michael and Lucifer.” Dean said and Gabriel stayed quiet, listening to Dean talk.

“Once he got his soul back, we had to put a wall up in his mind, blocking memories! Oh but that wall crumbled, Sam had hallucinations of Lucifer, he was put into a mental hospital. Until Cas took on Lucifer. It took a while to figure out how to save Cas from that. Gabriel if you would have been there, who knows how Sam would have handled that, who knows how much quicker we could have helped him!” Dean said.

“Sam won’t even tell me all of What Lucifer had done to him, he still refuses to talk about it. And it worries me, but because he’s still having night terrors about it, now he’s taking on trials to close the gates of hell,” Dean scoffed, Gabriel could see Deans worry for his brother.

“Dean, I know you’re worried, okay I am too. And I’m sorry I wasn’t there, but right now we car focus on that. Right now Sam... Sam is being destroyed by the inside out because of this. And I cannot heal him,” Gabriel said and Dean nodded, “Yeah, yeah I know.” He said.

“But Sam refuses to stop, he says he won’t until the gates are closed,” Dean says, “And you know how he gets when his mind is set on something,” Dean mutters, shaking his head. “So then we’ll just have to help him through it,” Gabriel say 

“Hopefully keep him alive, because other than that, we can’t do much to help him, unfortunately.” Gabriel picked up the book he dropped. “You said you got him to sleep?” Dean asked and Gabriel nodded, “Whenever he would have trouble sleeping, I would use my grace to help him sleep, and keep away nightmares, I tried doing that again. He seems to be sleeping fine,” Gabriel said.

Dean nodded, “How’d you get in?” Kevin suddenly asked, “I thought the bunker was warded.” “It is, against Evil,” Gabriel said, “And I am not considered evil, plus, demon sigils and wardings won’t have an effect on me,” He said. “Angel warding?” Dean asked, “Sam brought of a point of saying they might not work on me since I’m an archangel,” He said shrugging.

“In any case, I’m here, and I wanna help Sam.” Dean nodded, but didn’t respond. “I should go check on him,” Gabriel said, before setting the book back where he found it and walking back to Sam’s room.

Sam was still peacefully sleeping, and Gabriel smiled, going over and sitting next to his head. Lacing his hands through the others hair, he sighed. “I should have been here, Sammy,” He whispers. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t.”

About an hour later Sam woke up slowly, blinking sleep from his eyes, he realized he had a peaceful bit of sleep. Wondering how, he sat up, before realizing someone was next to him. He jump as he looked over. Gabriel? What? Gabriel’s eyes were closed, and his back was against the headboard, he was in a sitting position.

Sam slowly retreated off the bed, and Gabriel opened his eyes at the moment. “Heya, Sammy,” He said. “Gabriel?” He asked, disbelief in his voice.Gabriel frowned a small bit, “I guessing you don’t remember?” He asked. “Remember what?” Sam asked, the gasped and held his head.

Memories flooded back, he had shot Gabriel about an hour or two ago, they chatted, and Gabriel put him to sleep. He exhaled shakily and collapsed to his knees, Gabriel at his side in mere moments. “Hey, Sammy, breath for me,” Gabriel said, holding the other. Sam gripped on Gabriel’s biceps.

“You’re alive,” Sam whispers, and Gabriel nods, “Perfectly alive,” he says. Sam looks up at the angel. Sam smiles, a small one, but it was there. “Hey, Deans home, why don’t we get out of this room, maybe get you a snack? You got to be hungry,” Gabriel said, helping Sam up and getting him steady.

Sam nodded, “Yeah, yeah okay,” He said. Gabriel and Sam walked out to the library, where Kevin sat, using a computer, notebook, and tablet on closing the gates. Kevin looked up at Sam, and smiled. “Hey Sam,” He said and Sam sat down, “Hey Kevin,” he responds.

“Dean’s the kitchen,” Kevin said, and Gabriel nodded, “You stay here, Sammy. I’ll be right back,” Gabriel said, squeezing Sam shoulder gently before leaving. Sam leaned his head against his hand, Kevin went back to looking and Sam got lost in thought. He thought about Gabriel.

He thought the archangel was dead, it tore him apart for a while. It still was something he thought about consistently. Now he reveals himself as alive. Honestly, the thought should have angered Sam, but it didn’t. Not even a little bit. He was happy that Gabriel came back home. Back to Sam.

Sam had prayed every day for this day to come. That Gabriel come back, back to him. Sam knew deep down in his heart, that what he had with Gabriel was more than just a friendship. He knew, for himself, that the feelings he had, were more than just friendly, more then Sam being Gabriel’s best friend. He knew the signs.

Every times Gabriel used to smile at him, crack a joke, pull a silly prank. Sam would smile, his heart would tighten, his stomach flutter, and his breathing would quicken. He found himself drawn to Gabriel. He wanted to be close to the angel, he wanted to hold him. He wanted to be able to be able to do more than just look at Gabriel with love.

He wanted Gabriel too look at him like that. He wanted to be able to kiss Gabriel, love him. Make love to him even. He wanted, Gabriel. Even now, even more so than he should.

Sam was snapped out of his thoughts when Gabriel and Dean came back. Gabriel had a sandwich and soup. Dean smiles at his brother as Gabriel sets the food down for Sam. “Eat slowly, Sam,” Gabriel says, and Sam nods.

He started with the sandwich first eating slowly as Gabriel and Dean chatted about next corse of action. Kevin was still translating the Tablet. Sam felt too tired to intervene. They got off the subject of the trials and what they have been up to.

In more details. Dean talked about purgatory, Benny, Cas. He talked about what happened with Dick Roman, and Gabriel sighed at the mentions of the Leviathans. Gabriel talked about the people who kept him undercover.

Telling them about what he had done for them. How they kept the real world out. Gabriel had liked having a safe place to hide out while he powered back up. Kevin and Sam stayed quiet, just listening to them.

Sam smiles every time one of them made a joke, and soon he had actually finished his food, and was able to keep it down. He ran a hand through his hair. “I need a shower,” Sam said, and Dean looked at him.

“Yeah, you do,” he teased and Sam threw him a bitch face. Gabriel chuckled and smiled, “You go do that Sammy, I’ll harass Dean, while you’re gone,” Gabriel teased and kicked Dean gently under the table. And Dean glares at him. Sam chuckled, “Don’t kill each other,” he chuckled, standing up and leaving the room to go to the shower.

Gabriel watched him leave, and Dean kept an eye on Gabriel. “You like him, like, seriously like him,” Dean said. Gabriel looked at Dean and scoffed. “No, no, Dean had a point,” Kevin said and Gabriel looked at the kid.

“The way you’ve been looking at him,” Kevin said and Gabriel groaned. “Oh both of you, shush.” Gabriel wasn’t ready to admit it, but he knew deep down they were right.

But Gabriel couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it. Gabriel was difficult person to love. He’s made so many mistakes, had so many issues, deals with a lot of bad people.

He couldn’t imagine pulling Sam into something like that. He couldn’t imagine pulling Sam into his life. “Whatever man, I’m just saying.” Dean said, patting Gabriel on the back. Gabriel chuckled and rolled his eyes again. “Sure man,” Gabriel said.

*****Weeks later*****

Sam was researching. About what, Gabriel couldn’t tell. They still had yet to find out about the third trial, but Sam was looking a bit healthier. Gabriel sighs, seeing Sam still working at 2. A.M in the library. “Sam, it’s late, let’s get you off to sleep,” Gabriel said.

Taking Sam’s book from him, marking the page and closing the book. Sam sighed, “Gabriel...-“ he started but was cut off. “No arguments, let go Samual,” he said. Sam groaned at the use of his first name but stood up. “Fine,” he mutters.

Gabriel leads him back to his room, and Sam lays down on the bed. “I’m not tired, Gabriel,” he mutters and Gabriel sighs, “Well you should at least lay down.” Sam huffs, “Gabriel, I cant just-“ “Yes you can, Sam. You human, you need sleep, it’s required to function,” Gabriel said, stopping Sam in his tracks.

Sam looked at Gabriel, he wondered if now was a good time to talk about what has been on Sam’s mind. Would Gabriel even want to listen? “If you don’t believe you can sleep at the moment, fine, but at least lay down.” Gabriel said, pressing against Sam’s shoulder to lay him down.

Sam put one of his large hands on Gabriel’s. “Gabe,” Sam whispers, his voice slightly pleading. “I have to tell you something.” Sam says. Gabriel sits down next to Sam, “What’s up Sammich?” Gabriel says, his voice slightly teasing. Sam smiles, he couldn’t help it.

“Gabriel, I...” Sam didn’t know how to put this. Sam took a deep breath. “Gabriel, I know that you and I have always had a close bond, even after everything that’s happened between us,” Sam started. Gabriel sat in a small bit of confusion.

But Sam continues, “Gabriel, I cant help what’s been growing inside of me, these feelings...” Sam started up again. It didn’t take a genus to understand where Sam was going with this.

“Sam-“ Gabriel started. “Please, just, let me finish,” Sam started and Gabriel nodded, “These feelings are not something I cannot control, nor could I stopped, and believe me, I tried to stop them. I really did. But I couldn’t, and I can’t,” Sam sighed, he let go of Gabriel and looked at his hands.

“And I’m sorry. My stupid heart doesn’t know how to listen,” Sam chuckled, almost sadly, “I fell in love, with you, Gabriel, and I’m too far deep to stop it.” Sam says. Sam refuses to look Gabriel in the eyes, he’s not ready for what he could see. Gabriel was processing what Sam had said.

It was in that moment Gabriel knew the full truth. Before Gabriel would have said it was just a silly little crush. He didn’t know how far that crush had gone. “Sammy,” Gabriel said and Sam sucked in a breath. “Sammy look at me,” Gabriel said, and Sam reluctantly lifted his head up.

Sam didn’t see any sort of rejection or hatred in Gabriel’s eyes, so that made him feel a little better. “When I first met you, I’ll be honest, I didn’t think anything of it. You were just some cutie who I couldn’t resist flirting with. Then we met again, or more like I put you through tournament with Dean dying repeatedly.” Gabriel started, Sam chuckled a small bit but let Gabriel talk.

“After those six months, and when you came to me begging to bring him back. I recognized your pain. I saw it in myself, so I brought him back for you, I didn’t want you living how I did.” Gabriel said and Sam nodded, he remembered the mercy Gabriel took on him that day.

“Then, when I started following you around afterwards, and even locking you in that stupid Tv bs, it became more evident to me, Sam,” Gabriel exhales, “Sam, me messing with you like that, it’s like a little kid messing with their crush to get their attention.”

“Of course it’s a bit more extreme than that,” Gabriel chuckled. He had never been good expressing himself. “Oh fuck this,” Gabriel muttered. Sam was about to ask what he mean before he felt lips on his own.

Automatic he closed his eyes and kissed back. His brain processing. When he finally realized Gabriel had kissed him the angel pulled back. Sam took a deep breath, opening his eyes once more to look at Gabriel. “I love you too, Samual,” Gabriel said and Sam smiles.

Gabriel didn’t give much time to react, as Gabriel kissed Sam again. Sam didn’t have to be on auto anymore. Sam kisses Gabriel back, one hand going up into Gabriel’s hand, the other to his waist, pulling him closer. Their kiss started of nice a sweet. They were gentle, careful.

Sam moves Gabriel so he was sitting on his lap. Gabriel laces a hand through Sam’s hair as their kiss slowly becomes more heated. Sam feels Gabriel pushing down, so he lays back on the pillow. Gabriel going with him to keep their kiss going. Gabriel was now straddling Sam’s abdomen , and when he pulled back, Sam took inhales if are greedily.

“Can you still get it up Sammy?” Gabriel teased and Sam chuckled. Sam pushes Gabriel down lower, so he’s sitting directly on his crotch. Gabriel hums with a smirk, feeling Sam’s half hard. “All that just from kissing?” Gabriel questioned slyly.

“Hmm, has it before we started kisses, my mind wanders when I get distracted while working,” Sam mutters and Gabriel chuckled, “Oo, naughty Sammy,” Gabriel teased, leaning down to kiss him again. Sam pushes his hips up against Gabriel’s who moves his down with Sam’s.

They play that game for a while, grinding against each other. Heavily kissing. They both had waited for years for this moment, and now they were gonna get greedy with it. Gabriel especially. Gabriel’s hands gripped Sam’s shoulders. Sam’s hands were gripping Gabriel’s waist.

Gabriel groaned and pulled his mouth back, sitting up against Sam. “Fuck, Sammy, nothing on you is small huh?” Gabriel chuckled and Sam shrugged innocently. Gabriel’s hands went under Sam’s tshirt. Sam day up and let Gabriel pull it off, then kissed Sam again, Sam inhaled deeply before kissing him again.

Sam’s hands when to Gabriel’s button up shirt, ripping it open and popping buttons off in the process. “Hey, I liked the shirt,” Gabriel playfully complained. “You’re an archangel, you can easily replace it,” Sam said, being a smartass. Gabriel chuckled, however, nodding and kissing Sam again. They continue to grind on each other, getting friction to their cocks before Gabriel’s decided he needed more.

He removed his lips from Sam’s and chuckled, moving down so he could take off Sam jeans. Sam helped by lifting his hips up, letting the other take of his jeans and underwear. Sam’s cock freed from its restraints bounces up proud. Gabriel eyes it hungrily. “Damn, you are huge.” Gabriel whispered and Sam chuckled, which turned into a slight gasp as Gabriel licked the tip.

Gabriel took his time, enjoying the weight on his tongue, and the taste of Sam. He licked, kissed, and gently sucked around Sam’s cock, earning gasps and whimpers as a reward. “Fuck, Gabriel, why you gotta tease a man huh?” Sam chuckled and Gabriel smirked. “More fun that way,” Gabriel responded.

However Gabriel stopped teasing soon, and took the head of his cock into his mouth. Sam groaned, a hand going to the angels hair. Gabriel sucked slowly, and lowered his head about halfway. Sam was, after all, pretty fucking big. Now it wasn’t a horse cock, but jeez.

Gabriel was able to take 3/4 of it before it hit the back of his throat, and went down to the point where it kinda hurt. Gabriel jerked whatever he couldn’t fit in his mouth, and Sam was all groans above him. The angel could tell that Sam was trying his hardest not to fuck the angels mouth. And Gabriel was just about ready to let him.

“G-Gabriel, Wait, wait,” Sam said and Gabriel pulled off, still pumping the others cock. “Don’t wanna cum like that,” Sam explained and Gabriel chuckled, “I’ll give you a challenge, Winchester. You, fuck my mouth until I give you an okay to stop, and you try not to cum. If you can do that, I’ll let fuck me as hard as you want. If you cum in my mouth, however, I’ll do as I please with you,” Gabriel challenged.

Sam groaned, his head reeling. “Just grab a fist full of my hair, and fuck my mouth until I’m ready for you to stop, I’ll tap your waist twice when I want you to stop.” Gabriel said simply. Sam nodded, groaning as Gabriel went back down.

Sam did as he was told, grabbing a fist full of his hair. He, slowly at first, started moving his hips, keeping Gabriel’s head still. Before Gabriel had a chance to tell him to go faster, Sam started to.

Gabriel started to moan around his cock and Sam started moving his hips and Gabriel head. That was NOT helping Sam out. He knew that Gabriel was the type to be like this, and he enjoyed a challenge.

Gabriel had closed his eyes as Sam fucked his mouth, feeling his throat become raw and his jaw started to sting a bit. Gabriel didn’t know what he wanted more, however, for Sam to fuck him raw, of if he wanted the ability to do whatever he wanted with Sam.

He was sure he’d get the chance to do both another time, and right now... the sound of Sam fucking him however he wants just sounds so tempting. He lets Sam thrust a few more times in Gabriel’s mouth, before he tapped on Sam’s waist. Sam slowed his movements to a stop, and Gabriel pulled his mouth free, panting slightly.

He cough a bit and smirked, “You win, Sammy,” He chuckled, a bit hoarsely. Sam chuckled and pulled Gabriel up by his hair, kissing the smaller male as he undid his pants and yanked them off of him. “Tsk tsk, no underwear? Sounds like something you’d do,” Sam chuckled and Gabriel shrugged carelessly. 

“Let restrictions,” The angel claimed. “Hmm, get on your hands and knees for me,” Sam said, and Gabriel nodded. Sam moves over a bit so Gabriel could comply with the task. Gabriel got into position, presenting his bare ass for Sam.

Sam waisted no time, kissing and biting the ass that hid the hole. Gabriel whimpered at every bite, but stayed still. He gasps our breathless as he felt Sam’s tongue swipe across his rim. But that’s all he felt of his tongue against his hole.

“I’ll take time eating you out later, see how long you can last before either A. You’re begging to be fucked or B. You cum in just my tongue,” Sam said, his voice was going lower than his normal and it made Gabriel’s cock even more at attention. He felt one of Sam’s fingers press inside of him,

“For now, I’ll just skip past that.” He mutters. Gabriel whimpers and pressed his hips back, earning him a smack on his left ass cheek. He jumped and moaned out, not expecting it. It wasn’t painfully hard, the smack, more of a warning. But the sting felt nice against his skin.

However he knew not to push Sam, he didn’t have to sleep with Sam to know that Sam would just relentlessly tease him and risk his own satisfaction. Gabriel couldn’t have that today.

Gabriel groans again when Sam sticks a second finger inside of him, scissoring him quickly. It seemed neither of them were in a patient mood, or their patience was running thin.

Within 45 seconds, Sam had added a third finger. Stretching Gabriel more and making the angel whimper and groan again. Sam’s thick fingers stretched him nicely. “I’ll give you a choice Gabriel. Take a fourth finger, hopefully to minimize as much discomfort as possible for you. Or. Stop here at three, and, well knowing you, take it without a second thought.” Gabriel moans hearing Sam’s voice that deep and he exhaled shakily,

“J-Just fuck me, Sam,” Gabriel whined. “Please, I-I’ll be okay, I swear!” Gabriel was borderline begging now. Sam chuckled, “Thought so.” Sam removed his fingers, and grabbed the lube from his side drawer. Gabriel didn’t question it, it was Sam’s room after all.

After lubing up his cock, Sam presses the head past the ring of muscle. He tossed the lube on the side, and slowly presses in. Gabriel gasps and whines, moaning gently. Of course Sam was the type to move slow at first, even with an archangel. Gabriel didn’t mind, he likes the extra care.

Once fully sheathed inside of Gabriel, Sam waits. 5 seconds, 10 second, 15, 20. After 25 seconds, Sam moves his hips back, and slowly presses back in. Gabriel whimpers, pressing his hips back to meet Sam. That went of for a few thrusts, Sam moving slow. But then he started to move faster, and Gabriel started to moan louder.

He presses his head into the pillow, letting it muffle his moans. Sam groaned lightly above him, “Shit, Gabriel, so fucking tight.” Gabriel lifts his head up, letting a moan out before being able to say, “You’re just fucking huge,” before dropping his head again, moaning against the pillow again.

He heard Sam’s chuckle and felt his hips move faster. Gabriel felt Sam grip one side of his ass and spank the other. Gabriel jolted and moaned, gripping the sheets. He felt the hand come down again, and Gabriel’s back arched against it.

“Naughty Angel,” Sam teased. Gabriel had no comeback for that, as his words were replaced by noises of pleasure. Sam was moving hard inside of him, but Gabriel noticed one thing, he was purposefully missing his prostate. Gabriel wanted to feel Sam ram him, mercilessly, like he knew Sam wanted to do.

“S-Sam! Ah fuck~, p-please! Slam me-e, fuc-clking use me! Sam p-please!” Gabriel begged, hoping Sam would understand what Gabriel was completely asking for.

Luckily for Gabriel, he did. The next hard thrust was deep and right against his prostate. Gabriel screamed out in pleasure, his body shook, but Sam refuses to let up. He leaned down and grabbed on of Gabriel’s arms pulling it back by the insides of his elbow, and slamming deeper inside of Gabriel making him gasp out in pleasure every time.

The angels cock was leaking all over the sheets, and Gabriel was slightly drooling as well. His eyes were rolled back, taking everything Sam gave him. It felt like Sam was stirring up deep in his insides and it made Gabriel all the more want him.

“F-fucking yes! Sam! Oh so good!” Gabriel moans, his head throwing itself back, and Sam’s hand releases his arm and gripped his hair. He yanked it back and Gabriel gasps our again.

“You’re so gorgeous, stretched out around my cock, you know that?” Sam groans, “I think I want a better view,” he chuckled before pulling out, flipping Gabriel onto his back, and roughly thrusting back in.

Gabriel’s back arched again, his jaw slacked open and his eyes lidded. Yeah, Sam liked this view. Gabriel’s legs were bent to the side of him, and Sam was holding his hips up as he fucked down into him.

Gabriel’s left hand was gripping the sheets and his right was gripped onto Sam’s hand. Gabriel looked to be on ecstasy by Sam’s cock.

And Gabriel was, he was drowning in pleasure as Sam abuses his prostate. His hips were moving with Sam’s letting him go deeper, “Oh- fu-uck, Sam! So fu- so deep! Y-yes!” Gabriel moaned out, his words coming out broken but he felt like words were just needed. Sam groaned, “So fucking good. Gabriel. Taking it so good,” He praises.

Sam moves his own hair from his face too See Gabriel better. Leaning down, he captures Gabriel lips in a kiss. Gabriel was moaning and panting into Sam’s mouth but neither one of them cared.

Gabriel’s arms marked up Sam’s back with blunt nails. Sam didn’t care, the sting felt nice on his back. He pulled his mouth back, and pressed their foreheads together, Sam’s thrusts not letting up.

“Sam~, Sam~ I-I’m,I-I’m gonna. Fuck~! M-Make me cu-um! Ah ha~ please!” Gabriel begged. Sam pulled himself back and grabbed Gabriel hips harder, slamming the other back on his cock and Gabriel’s back arched impossibly.

“F-Fuck yess! I-I’m cumm-ming! Y-yes!” Gabriel screams in ecstasy again. His body shook with his orgasm, he came hard, the lights went bright and then exploded. Gabriel yelled in a language the hunter didn’t understand.

Sam’s didn’t led up with his thrust, milking his orgasm for all it was worth. Gabriel tighten up around him and Sam moaned out, releasing inside of Gabriel. Gabriel whimpers, panting lightly and sighs a moan as he’s filled.

Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel, who happily kissed him back. Gabriel’s hand rested on his cheek. Pulling back, Gabriel exhaled, “You, Winchester, are too fucking good at that.” Sam chuckled, and teasingly moves his hips again and Gabriel groaned, “Oh don’t even start with me,” the arch angel warned.

Sam chuckled again, pulling out slowly. “You’re gonna be the death of me,” Sam groaned, and Gabriel smirks, “Good way to die huh?” He teased and Sam chuckled. “Also, you better thank my ass for sound proofing this room, Kevin and Dean are sleeping you know,” Gabriel said.

Sam smiles and leans down, kissing him, “Thank you,” he chuckled. Gabriel snaps his fingers, and their mess was cleaned. “Any time, beautiful.” He says. Sam yawns, his body overcome by fatigue, “Mine,” the hunter whispered, pulling the Angel close to his side.

Gabriel pulled the blanket up. “Yours, Sammy, and you’re mine,” He whispers, running his hand through the hunters hair, and kissed his head.

****Days later****

Sam and Gabriel were in their room, Sam was reading and Gabriel reading from his cuddles position on his chest. They both jumped as Dean walked in, about to say something, before looking confused. “Umm... did I miss something?” The older Winchester asked.

Gabriel looked up at Sam then back at Dean. Sam exhaled and looked, “What? A man can’t hold his boyfriend?” Sam asked, his voice daring Dean to argue.

Dean made a confused look again before getting the memo, his mouth forming an ‘o’ shape. “No, no I never said that, please, cuddle away. I just came in here to tell you that I might have found something worth looking at, but take your time, it’s not urgent,” he said, winking at them.

Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled, shaking his head, “We’ll be out in a second,” Sam said and Dean nodded, “Keep it clean you two!” He said before leaving and closing the door.

“Kinda too late for that,” Gabriel said and Sam laughed a bit, before leaning down and kissing Gabriel gently. “Don’t leave me,” Gabriel whispers, “Don’t let these trials kill you,” He says in a hushed tone.

Sam sighs, kissing the angels forehead, “I’ll fight as long as I am able, I swear,” Sam promised, Gabriel nodded, it was good enough for him. Neither one of them could promise to avoid death, but as long as they kept fighting, they could try.

And try they would.


End file.
